Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) is a standard developed to allow plug and play or hot swapping connectivity and to replace all legacy serial and parallel ports between a host (source/destination) and a connected device (destination/source). Because USB provides a low cost mechanism for transferring data between locations the standard has become ubiquitous and widely used by system administrators and networked platforms. One of the drawbacks to this universally available USB standard when data transfers are required at high levels is that it has limited bandwidth and throughput between the source and the destination. What is needed is a way to utilize multiple and ubiquitous USB cables and corresponding USB enabled devices to increase throughput and bandwidth.
Together with the following description, the Figures demonstrate and explain the principles of USB striping and associated methods for using and implementing the USB striping. In the Figures, the thickness and configuration of components may be exaggerated for clarity. The same reference numerals in different Figures represent the same element.